Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)
Summary Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin) was a frontline member of his team during the first 3 shows. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". Feats AF, UA, and OV Durability: *Unharmed after falling from the sky (04:51) Strength: *Has a black belt in karate (05:51) Speed: *Intercepted a beam of light (26:50) Powers & Abilities Empathic Manipulation: *Caused several dogs to become attracted to Wildmutt (02:09) Energy Projection: *Generated a stream of blue energy (11:15) Water Manipulation: *Raised five columns of water to prevent several prison inmates from escaping (04:49) Forcefield Creation: *Created an energy snake to take damage in her place (15:43) *Can create shields of mana to block attacks from her opponents (10:07) *Can create domes of mana around her to protect herself from attacks (26:23) *Trapped Rhomboid and Octagon in a mana bubble (17:36) Status Effect Inducement: *Rendered the Mummy unable to move (15:28) Plant Manipulation: *Caused plants to grow on a control panel (17:08) Air Manipulation: *Created a tornado to stop a house falling on two children (06:09) Telekinesis: *Telekinetically raised large rocks from the ground (17:13) Flight: *Levitated off of the ground (14:04) Clairvoyance: *Can pinpoint peoples' locations with a locating spell (19:45) *Can locate people by tracing the mana they left on objects (04:03) Portal Creation: *Created a portal to transport Tetrax and herself to a different location, in order to escape a large group of Vulpimancers (41:03) *Conjured up a dimensional vortex to suck up two Stone Creatures and Charmcaster (20:04) Power Nullification: *Prevented the Retaliator from teleporting after trapping him in a mana bubble (42:59) Extrasensory Perception: *Perceived the entire Highbreed base in her mind, and detected Grandpa Max's energy (31:04) Absorption: *Absorbed her life-energy back from Michael (19:55) *Absorbed her mana back from Charmcaster (19:40) Life Manipulation: *Can freely manipulate and control mana, also known as life-energy (11:27) *Can create balls of mana to throw at her enemies (11:01) *Can create walls of mana to box her opponents in (07:31) *Created a dome around Rath's head to deprive him of oxygen (04:51) Attack Reflection: *Reflected the Dragon's energy beam with her mana shield (13:30) *Reflected Charmcaster's spell back at her (19:34) *Reversed Negative Swampfire's attack back at him (15:30) Heat Vision: *Attempted to burn through packing foam with her heat vision (14:43) Telepathy: *Telepathically received and transmitted a distress call from Helen (00:38) Transformation: *Transformed into her Anodite form (27:18) Time Travel: *Through a ritual, traveled back in time (04:40) *Traveled back to the present (07:42) Time Stop: *Stopped time in order to talk to her past self (05:45) Acausality: *Still existed in the present, albeit altered by time travel, timeline even though the Gwen of the altered timeline was killed (13:20) Memory Manipulation: *Erased her past self's memories (20:30) *Searched through Kevin's subconscious memories to find Ragnarok's key (13:36) Teleportation: *Teleported Ben, Kevin, and herself to Ragnarok's location (16:19) Anodite Form Size Manipulation: *Increased her size (21:05) Scaling Original Series Basic Drone: *Destroyed a Basic Drone with a shovel (16:10) Challenger (Base): *Knocked the Challenger unconscious after hitting him with a broomstick Charmcaster (Original Series): *Blocked Charmcaster's attacks (17:38) *Clashed equally with Charmcaster (14:38) Future Dr. Animo: *Dodged attacks from Animo (17:09) Hex (Original Series): *Harmed an off-guard Hex by throwing a trash can at him (03:04) *Harmed an off-guard Hex by throwing a rock at his shin (19:27) *Knocked Hex unconscious by throwing a rock at his head (19:36) Mann Family's Bodyguard: *Dodged an attack from the Mann Family's Bodyguard (17:10) *Tore through the Mann's bodyguard's body (17:17) *Ducked under the Mann's bodyguard's attack (17:49) Mechadroid: *Damaged the Mechadroid with a spell (11:15) Retaliator (Retaliator Armor): *Blocked an attack from the Retaliator (33:48) Rojo (Armored Suit): *Reacted to and blocked Rojo's laser beam (17:02) S.A.M.: *Dodged S.A.M.'s lightning (09:49) The Mummy: *Slammed the Mummy into the ground (07:34) *Harmed the Mummy with her attacks (07:39) *Dodged an attack from the Mummy (17:20) *Ducked under a punch from the Mummy (17:24) *Jumped out of the way of the Mummy's attack (17:26) Viktor (Original Series): *Blocked an attack from Viktor (15:43) Keystone of Bezel Charmcaster (Original Series): *Withstood attacks from Charmcaster (09:48) *Harmed Charmcaster with a kick (10:00) Hex (Original Series): *Slammed Hex into the ground (10:15) Stone Creatures (Original Series): *Punched the Stone Creatures away (10:44) AF, UA, and OV Ben Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV: *Knocked Ben down by slamming a punching bag into him (03:21) Big Chill (Base): *Knocked Big Chill unconscious with a mana blast (18:26) Cash Murray (Nigh-Complete Transformation): *Blocked Cash's energy beam (18:44) Charmcaster (AF, UA, and OV): *Blocked a blast of energy from Charmcaster (13:02) *Clashed equally with Charmcaster (13:05) *Withstood a bolt of energy from Charmcaster (14:13) *Blocked a beam of energy from Charmcaster (14:35) *Harmed Charmcaster with a mana blast (14:42) *Rendered Charmcaster unconscious with a beam of mana (14:53) *Harmed Charmcaster with a kick (16:02) *Harmed Charmcaster with an attack (09:42) Chromastone: *Intercepted and blocked Chromastone's beam of light (26:50) *Blocked another beam of light from Chromastone (26:53) Connor: *Restrained Connor with a mana construct (18:44) *Slammed Connor into a wall (18:45) DNAliens: *Reacted to and blocked all of the DNAliens slime spit (32:55) *Restrained a DNAlien with a mana construct (33:42) *One-shot several DNAliens with mana blasts (33:51) *One-shot a DNAlien with a mana blast (33:55) *One-shot another DNAlien with a mana blast (33:56) *One-shot a DNAlien after blasting him into a wall (34:17) *Blocked a blast from a DNAlien's Cryo-gun (16:25) *Caught and restrained a DNAlien (17:10) *Defeated a DNAlien by throwing it into a tractor (17:14) *One-shot a DNAlien with a mana beam (06:14) *One-shot two DNAliens with singular mana blasts (13:29) *One-shot two more DNAliens (13:31) *Harmed DNAlien-infected Ken Tennyson (13:33) *One-shot two DNAliens (13:19) *One-shot three DNAliens (13:25) *One-shot two DNAliens with mana blasts (16:23) *Blocked shots from the DNAliens' blasters (16:45) *One-shot three DNAliens with her mana blasts (07:01) *One-shot a DNAlien (10:49) *Withstood an attack from a DNAlien (10:53) *One-shot two DNAliens (11:08) *One-shot another DNAlien (11:11) *Withstood being knocked to the ground by a DNAlien (01:55) *Blocked a DNAlien's slime spit with her mana shield (10:07) *One-shot several DNAliens with her mana blasts (10:51) *One-shot several DNAliens with her mana attacks (14:03) *Blocked attacks from several DNAliens (14:25) *Defeated a DNAlien with a chop to the back of its neck (25:59) *Defeated another DNAlien with a kick (26:00) *Blocked attacks from a DNAlien with her hands (26:01) *Defeated the DNAlien with a kick to its stomach (26:03) Forever Knights (AF, UA, and OV): *Blasted several Forever Knights backward (13:33) *Reacted to and blocked blasts from the Forever Knights' laser lances (13:42) *Blocked blasts from the Forever Knights (14:29) *Defeated two Forever Knights with mana blasts (14:32) *Blocked laser beams from the Forever Knights (22:42) *One-shot a Forever Knight with a mana blast (24:23) *Knocked a Forever Knight back with a kick (24:28) *Caught and restrained a Forever Knight (24:31) *Defeated several Forever Knights by slamming them into each other (24:34) *One-shot four Forever Knights with a mana blast (24:35) *Defeated a Forever Knight with a single mana blast (24:37) *Defeated a Forever Knight with a kick (06:47) *Defeated a Forever Knight with a mana blast (06:53) *Sent a Forever Knight crashing into a wall, knocking him unconscious (06:55) *Blocked several blasts of electricity from Forever Knights (13:44) *Blocked a blast of electricity from a Forever Knight (19:42) Helen Wheels: *Blocked shots from Helen's blaster (15:22) Highbreed: *Restrained a Highbreed's hands (35:37) *Survived being flung into a wall by a Highbreed (35:41) *Restrained a Highbreed with a mana construct (13:38) *Blocked a punch from a Highbreed (13:50) *Blocked several punches from a Highbreed (13:51) *Somewhat staggered a Highbreed with her mana blasts (00:37) *Blocked an attack from a Highbreed (26:23) Incurseans: *Blocked shots from Incursean blasters (17:57) *One-shot several Incurseans (17:59) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV): *Slammed Kevin to the ground (13:41) *Startled Kevin with a mana blast (15:07) *Harmed Kevin with her mana blasts (15:33) *Harmed Kevin with a mana blast (17:23) Kraab (AF, UA, and OV): *Blocked a beam of energy from Kraab (04:24) Labrid: *Reacted to and blocked Labrid's blaster shots (08:40) *Somewhat staggered Labrid with a mana blast (08:42) *Restrained Labrid (08:45) Manny Armstrong: *Blocked shots from Manny's blaster (15:22) *Harmed Manny with a mana blast (15:37) Michael Morningstar: *Blasted Michael backwards (19:50) Moon Communications Station Guards: *Destroyed several Moon Communications Station Guards with a single mana blast (11:02) *Destroyed several more guards with her mana blasts (11:08) Negative Swampfire: *Pushed back Negative Swampfire after reflecting Swampfire's attack back at him (15:30) Null Void Projector: *Her shield withstood the self-destruction of the Null Void Projector (21:01) Octagon Vreedle: *Blasted Octagon backward with a mana blast (08:26) *Caught and restrained Octagon (08:41) *Trapped Octagon in a mana bubble (17:36) Pickaxe Aliens: *Caught three Pickaxe Aliens and threw them backwards (18:10) *Destroyed a Pickaxe Aliens' pickaxe (19:09) *Dodged an attack from a Pickaxe Alien (19:17) *Destroyed a Pickaxe Aliens' pickaxe (19:25) Ragnarok: *Shielded Kevin from Ragnarok's energy beam (11:44) *Staggered Ragnarok with her mana blasts (12:33) Reinrassic III: *Slightly staggered Reinrassic with mana blasts (00:28) Rhomboid Vreedle: *Blasted Rhomboid backward with a mana blast (08:26) *Caught and restrained Rhomboid (08:41) *Shielded herself from a blast from Rhomboid's blaster (08:45) *Blocked a punch from Rhomboid with a forcefield (15:39) *Staggered Rhomboid with a mana blast (15:40) *Harmed Rhomboid with a kick (15:47) *Trapped Rhomboid in a mana bubble (17:36) Sevenseven: *Staggered Sevenseven with a kick (18:11) *Blocked a grenade from Sevenseven (18:12) *Withstood an attack from Sevenseven (18:16) Sir Morton: *Slammed Sir Morton into a wall (13:25) Ship: *Ran out of the way of Ship's energy blasts (15:53) *Blocked Ship's energy blast (16:04) Simian: *Withstood an attack from Simian (20:13) Ssserpent: *Blocked an attack from Ssserpent (04:21) *Blocked an attack from Ssserpent (04:33) *Caught Ssserpent with her mana construct (05:35) Stone Creatures: *Dodged an attack from a Stone Creature (12:35) *Dodged an attack from two Stone Creatures (18:29) Sunder: *Blocked an attack from Sunder with her forcefield (10:58) *Blocked Sunder's attack with a forcefield (11:03) *Blocked another attack from Sunder (11:43) *Shield herself from another one of Sunder's attacks (11:46) *Dodged an attack from Sunder (13:43) Techadon Robots: *Dodged an attack from a Techadon (00:23) *Dodged another attack from a Techadon (00:24) *Ducked under an energy blast from a Techadon (00:25) *Cut off a Techadon's hand (01:15) *Caught and restrained a Techadon with her mana (02:33) The Dragon: *Blocked an energy blast from the Dragon (13:21) *Blocked another energy blast from the Dragon (13:29) Verdona (Human Form): *Blocked a casual attack from Verdona (06:39) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV): *Dodged an attack from Vilgax (16:20) Zombie Girls: *Blocked an attack from one of the Zombie Girls (10:42) *Blocked another attack from one of the Zombie Girls (11:25) *Caught and restrained two Zombie Girls (12:17) Anodite Form Highbreed: *Blasted a Highbreed into the horizon (27:25) *Thought herself capable of defeating the Highbreed (27:49) Weaknesses *When surrounded by too much inorganic material, such as technology, Gwen is unable to track a person's mana (12:16) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Emotion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Heat Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Transformation Users